1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flat display technology, in particular, to a sub-pixel arrangement structure of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of display technology, the market shows growing demands for high resolution, high brightness, and low power consumption in terms of the performance of display panels. However, with increases in a resolution of the display panel, because an amount of sub-pixels on the display panel also increases in order to display in high resolution, a manufacturing cost is also increased accordingly. In order to reduce the manufacturing cost of the display panel, a sub-pixel rendering (SPR) method have come into being. A display apparatus generally uses different arrangements and designs of the sub-pixels to formulate a proper algorithm so that the resolution may be increased to a sub-pixel resolution when an image is displayed. Because a size of the sub-pixel is smaller than that of a pixel, a resolution that is visible by human eye (i.e., a visual resolution) may be increased. In addition, a display driver may write pixel data into the display panel to display image frames according to different magnifications, so as to improve a light transmittance of the display panel. However, since the manufacturing of OLED materials in an OLED display is highly related to the fabrication process, fabrication issues may be encountered as the resolution of the OLED display increases, even may become the bottleneck to achieve high-resolution image display. Hence, how to design an OLED display that is capable of overcoming the above problems and achieving high resolution is an important issue that needs to be solved.